Sin Rostro
Sin Rostro is a recurring character on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Bridget Regan. Character Introduced on the series as Rose, a whip-smart former attorneyPilot turned socialite wife to Emilio SolanoChapter Two, she is revealed to be the notorious drug lord Sin Rostro, when she murders Emilio SolanoChapter Twelve. Before marrying Emilio Solano to set up an illegal plastic surgery operation to alter criminals' faces at The Marbella, Rose met and fell in love with Luisa. Rose is quick-witted, cunning, ambitious and described as a "textbook sociopath" by a linguistics analyst in the Miami Police Department. Season 1 Rose is introduced as she comes to Luisa's legal aid, due to the latter's accidental artificial insemination of Jane Villanueva. Luisa and Rose's past relationship quickly reappears, but is halted by Rose's continued insistence that she is happy with the life she leads and that she and Luisa cannot have a relationship beyond their secret rendezvousChapter Three. While Luisa disappears, Rose is adamant to Rafael that she's not drinking, and is shown to worry about Luisa, wanting her to return and calling herChapter Four. Following Luisa's return from a drinking bender and subsequent sessions with a shaman, she wants to tell her father about their relationship, which prompts Rose to tell Rafael and Emilio, and have Luisa committed to a psychiatric hospitalChapter Eight. When she later needs information on Emilio from Luisa, Rose apologises to Luisa for having her committed and sleeps with Luisa againChapter Ten. Rose lays groundwork telling Rafael she suspects Emilio is Sin Rostro and when Emilio wants them to go away together, Rose kills him. Following the murder, Rose is calling an associate saying they need to move quicker than anticipated following this 'development' and takes her wig of red hair off, revealing her real hair color to be strawberry blondeChapter Thirteen. Before Detective Cordero figures out that Rose is Sin Rostro, she leaves the Marbella, but rings up Luisa to tell her that she wants Luisa to run away with her. Rose is not seen for the remainder of the season, but returns in the season finale to kidnap newborn Mateo Solano VillanuevaChapter Twenty-Two. Season 2 Rose is revealed to have wanted a flash drive hidden in her broach that Luisa stole, but sends Nadine to make the trade for MateoChapter Twenty-Three. Detectives Barnett and Cordero figure out that Mutter must have kidnapped Luisa in order to lure Rose out of her hiding, but to no avail. Rose later contacts Luisa online and they 'stay in touch' for about six months, without Luisa knowing of Rose's whereaboutsChapter Twenty-Eight. When Elena attacks Rafael and reveals that Rose does not have the flash drive, it brings into question why Elena knows about the flash drive, and how she knows that Rose does not have it. Elena flees the scene long before the cops arrive, but asks Rose to meet her in (presumably) Switzerland, where Rose states the drive in the hands of the police is problematic for both Sin Rostro and Mutter, who are revealed to be step-mother and step-daughter.Chapter Thirty-Three After Luisa is 'hospitalised' to lure Sin Rostro, Rose shows up at the hospital, and attempts to escape by taking Susanna Barnett hostage. She shoots Susanna and leaves the hospital, but is killed by MutterChapter Thirty-Four – allegedly. After Jane & Michael's wedding, Susanna is revealed to actually be Sin Rostro in disguise, meaning someone else died (and that Mutter was possibly framed for the murder, or simply unaware of the body double Sin Rostro used to fake her own death). Rose asks Luisa to run away with herChapter Forty-Four. Relationships Luisa Alver Rose has stated that Luisa is the only good thing that has happened to herChapter Fourteen and that she loves Luisa. She also told Luisa that she is sorry Luisa got caught of in all of this (all of this being Rose's drug trade and plastic surgery business). Disguises Rose Solano Rose is a beautiful young woman, presumably in her early thirties, with striking blue eyes and sporting red, wavy hair, which turns out to be a wig. Her natural hair color is a strawberry blonde. Unknown She hasn't altered her face, but cut her hair short and dyed it black, while undercover and just before she is presumed dead. Luisa was worried that Rose would have plastic surgery done, but Rose tells Luisa 'would you repaint the sistine chapel?' as a response to how she would never consider altering her facial features – at least not for the crime lord business. Susanna Barnett Susanna (Sin Rostro) is Michael Cordero's new partner at the Miami Police Department. Barnett comes across as a very cunning and knowledgeable Detective. She is skeptical of Michael's motives and actions, but neither to the detriment of her professional nor emotional judgment of him. She is later revealed to have been investigating Cordero for Internal Affairs. When she was 5 years old, her father left her and her mother, and she has never seen him since. Susanna is allegedly from Tuscaloosa, Alabama, but is revealed to be Sin Rostro in disguise by Michael Eileen Needing a new disguise, Rose uses another mask to masquerade as a woman named Eileen, who they sent away. This is so that she and Luisa can finally be together without all that pesky criminal drug lord stuff getting in the way of things. However, Rafael is skeptical about Eileen. Four years later, her and Luisa has been dating secretly dating. As of Chapter Sixty-Four, Rose is in jail for her previous crimes plus Scott's death while Luisa is free and confront Rafael of his lies. Trivia *'KILLED': **Tom **Emilio Solano **Nadine Hanson **Derek Ruvelle **Elena Di Nola **Michael Cordero * Once a lawyer with a promising career, Rose gave up on her career to marry Rafael and Luisa's father, Emilio Solano, and became his trophy wife. (At least, she claimed such as Rose.) * Unintentionally, Rose fell in love with Luisa Alver. They met in 2010 on the Fourth of July at a lesbian bar in Fort Lauderdale and are still in love, despite the insanity that is Sin Rostro. * Since Rafael's mother has been revealed as another notorious drug lord known as "Mutter"Chapter Thirty-One, Rose may have used Luisa, Emilio and Rafael to get to her. * A linguistics analyst with the Miami Police Department declared Rose a textbook sociopath.Chapter Twenty-Five Appearances Season 1(11/22) :Chapter One•Chapter Two•Chapter Three•Chapter Four•Chapter Five•Chapter Eight•Chapter Ten•Chapter Eleven•Chapter Twelve•Chapter Thirteen•Chapter Fourteen•Chapter Twenty-Two(archive footage only) Season 2 (12/22) Chapter Twenty-Three•Chapter Twenty-Four•Chapter Twenty-Six(as Susanna Barnett)•Chapter Twenty-Seven(as Susanna Barnett)•Chapter Twenty-Nine(as Susanna Barnett)•Chapter Thirty(as Susanna Barnett)•Chapter Thirty-One(as Susanna Barnett)•Chapter Thirty-Two(as Susanna Barnett)•Chapter Thirty-Three•Chapter Thirty-Four•Chapter Thirty-Five(as Susanna Barnett)•Chapter Forty-Three(as Susanna Barnett)•Chapter Forty-Four Season 2 Photos :Sin Rostro/Gallery Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Marbella Category:Solanos Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Season 3 Character Category:Season 4 Character